Moment
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Movie night with Rusty turns to late one and just before Andy's leaving the two find themselves in a moment.


_Oh look I couldn't sleep and I was inspired. I tried to check my typos and spelling, but if there is words missing or sentence(s) that doesn't make sense then I blame it on my lack of sleep. But anyway... I must admit this is my first chapter where I tried to write what they were feeling and stuff._

_So nervous, but here ya go!_

* * *

><p>Movie credits start rolling and yawning Rusty closes the tv with a remote. Andy stretches his hands from over the top of his head. "Rusty I have to admit. That was pretty good." He says as the boy faces him and Sharon, who sat on the couch next to each other.<p>

"It was a good movie Rusty." Sharon says with a small smile and boy nods to both of them. "I told ya." Rusty stands up from his seat. Andy looks at his wrist watch and squints his eyes, when he sees what time it is.

Boy sees his look and remembers what he told before he showed them the movie. Andy had agreed to watch it if it wasn't very long one and well he kinda cheated, when he said it wasn't. Truthfully it was over two hours long, but he really wanted to watch it again.

"Okay goodnight." He said quickly to both of them and before they could reply he was off sight. Sharon turns to Andy. "What time is it?"

Andy smiles tiredly. "Almost 12pm."

"What?!" Sharon says fast with a slightly higher tone of hers and takes her iphone from the coffee table. Andy chuckles amused, which makes her look at him and roll her eyes. He raises from the couch and her eyes follow him as he goes to get his shoes. Sharon stands up and walks next to him as he's kneeled down tying his shoes. She knows he must go, but secretly she wished he stayed a bit longer. So she stays silent until he's up on his feet to face her.

"Thanks for tonight.. I had fun." He murmurs and touches her arm gently. She smiles, which was his plan all along with it.

"Me too." She says quietly and suddenly her eyes widen. "Us too.." She corrects herself awkwardly.

They had not done this before with Rusty and if she admitted to herself she kind of felt like it was just them watching a movie in a theater. Alone.

He grins and sees her hair is almost on her face so he suddenly leans closer to her, which probably was a bad idea for him, because now he was able to smell her perfume and it's heavenly on her.

She looks at him with big green eyes wondering what he was about to do, and when she feels his fingers on her hair she closes her eyes for a second. The tip of his finger traces down her cheekbone.

Andy swallows hard, when he realizes what he has done. This was such a intimate thing to do for good friend. He knows some day he's gonna crack and probably ruin the good relationship he already had with her. But now it's not gonna be it.

She feels him back away and misses the contact they had. He finally meets her eyes and she knows he feels the same. Heart pounding in her chest and unable to look away from those fascinating deep brown eyes. Why are they doing? Why are they like this?

Oh he shouldn't have done it. Andy feels his lungs squeeze from the panick. She is looking at him with that look that he so desperately tried to avoid. Tender beautiful green eyes showing her gorgeous soul which always made his heart melt a bit more every time. He needs to wake up to reality so he looks away and the moment is gone.

"So umm. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Sharon closes her eyes, suddenly feels the pain from the broken moment. "Yes." She whispers and looks at him not looking at her. "Goodnight Andy."

"Goodnight." He feels the ache in his chest and mind, but forces himself to move toward the front door.

"Wait." She suddenly says and he freezes. His hand still on the door handle Andy faces her pretty face. Wrong move again. He sighs and lets his hand fall to his side.

"We need to talk about this." She says and walks closer to him.

He shakes his head. "No."

She nods slowly. "Yes." She says with a tone he knew well. She's gonna get mad if he's gonna say it again.

"Sharon."

"We have to Andy." She walks closer to him and he exhales frustated. He can't let her do this. He can't lose this. Them.

She's in his personal place and he can't back away. He's trapped between her and the closed door behind him. Only thing to do is to look down.

"Andy." She whispers. "Look at me." Her whispered voice breaks a little and he inhales slowly to keep himself composed in front of her and opens his eyes to meet hers.

"There was a moment- or I thought there was a moment." She corrects herself quickly and suddenly backs away a little, hoping he has enough room to process all this. Them. Suddenly she feels fear. What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? Is she too late?

He can't lie to her, because he felt it. "There was." He says quietly, closing his eyes and brings his hand up to massage his forehead. What has he done?

Her heart beats faster and faster. He felt it? He does feel the same! A gorgeous smile quickly appears to her face and she can't help, but let out a small chuckle and that's when his eyes open.

Andy slowly pulls his hand away from his forehead and looks at her with disbelief. Why is she laughing?

"What?" He asks confused. She calms down her chuckles. "There was a moment." She says happily.

"Yes. There was. Why are you-" His eyes widen. Realization hitting him hard. Is she ready?

She looks at him the same way again just like during that moment of theirs. "Sharon. Are you saying- what I think you're-" He stutters and she finds is so adorable. She walks closer and he backs away. "What are you-"

She sighs frustately and leans in. "Andy, stop-" He stands still. Her face now inches away from his. "Talking." She whispers and touches his lips slightly with hers. He can't resist and kisses her back the same. Sharon presses her lips on his again and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her closer to him, his hand on her neck and back.

First lingering kiss is slow and tender. Perfection. Second one is faster, opening their mouths to taste the other. It's what they both had secretarily dreamed of for months. They keep going until she moans into his mouth and Andy stops with all his power and their eyes meet. "Well.." He says under his breath and clears his throat. She's in his arms and it feels so good.

"Thank you for the goodnight kiss." He says and touches her lips ghostly with his. Sharon wets her lips with her tongue and puts her hands on his torso. "Your welcome." She smiles. He lets her go and she gives him one last peck on his lips. "Goodnight, Sharon." He says facing her and winks at her as he opens the front door.

Sharon blushes. "Goodnight, Andy." He steps out and closes the door behind him. She touches her lips with the tip of her middle finger and smiles.

Andy walks in the hall, but suddenly stops in his tracks. He realizes it's happening. They're happening. The kiss was real. The moment was real and it was better than he had ever imagined to be! Oh Provenza is gonna lose his shit, when he tells him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I really hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think, because more feedbacks, more "want to write" - Dreamycupcake<em>


End file.
